The Love of a Sister
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Based off of the challenge by the Sith Ari. Rias Gremory and Erza Scarlet, two girls from different dimensions died saving their friends. What if they were reborn as quadruplets, alongside two other girls, as the older sisters of Naruto. Now, how will Naruto's life be that he has four older sisters that will help him grow into a great shinobi? Warning: Uzumakist


The love of a Sister

Chap 1

Summary: Based off of the challenge by the sith'Ari. Naruto doesn't grow up alone this time. This time he has four older sisters to help him. How will this change everything?

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/juinjutsu/kenjutsu Naruto

Warning: Uzumakists

Warning: Some bashing

Pairings: Naruto/harem Jiraiya/Tsunade Hayate/Yugao Genma/Shizune Omoi/Karui OC/Mei Iruka/Anko

Shikamaru/Temari Chouji/Ino Shino/Hinata

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything referenced.

COUNCIL QUARTERS

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the reinstated Sandaime Hokage calmly looked at the gathered council. "Hear me now councils" Hiruzen said in a firm tone. "Due to recent events, I'm changing quite a few things" Hiruzen said.

"First the , only for a stupid civilian councilor to interrupt. "Hokage-sama, what happened to the Kyuubi?""Hiruzen let an evil grin flash over his face for a second, before responding. I'm so glad you asked" he said, before he calmly held up a sleeping newborn Naruto. This instantly caused an uproar, before noises were heard outside the room.

OUTSIDE

"GET OUT OF MY WAY" a girl's voice sounded, before a loud thud was heard, and the door shook violently.

"I got it girls" a second girl's voice said, before the door fell apart revealing a girl no older than six, along with three red-haired girls with a bunch of unconscious Anbu. Hiruzen instantly smirked at the confused council. "I doubt you'll be smart to try anything with these four" he said. "Girls, why don't you introduce yourselves, and tell this lovely group who you are" Hiruzen said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Rias Namikaze" Rias said.

"Erza Namikaze" Ursa said, hand on her sheathed katana.

"Pyrrha Namikaze" Pyrrha said, as she walked over to her two sisters.

"Angelica Namikaze" Angelica said, as she scooped her infant brother into her arms.

"This is our little brother Naruto, and we're the children of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" Rias said, making the civilians gulp audibly.

Hiruzen only shook his head, before two figures stepped from the shadows. "Let me introduce you to their godparents: Jiraiya and Tsunade" Hiruzen said, as the entire council now had fearful looks. "Hiruzen, I-" a certain warhawk began, before being instantly silenced by a unholy amount of KI from the Sandaime, his loyal students, and Naruto's sisters. "Yes Danzo,

What was it you were about to say, maybe something on the lines of give the child to me, and I'll mold him into the perfect weapon for Konoha hm, and its Hokage-sama to you so do well to remember that" Hiruzen said in a cold tone. "No more questions, good than meeting adjourned" Hiruzen said, as he left, along with the Namikaze family.

TIMESKIP

Eighteen long years have passed since that fateful night, and during that time, Naruto had grown into had grown into a well-versed student. At the age of four, he had begun to train in the shinobi arts, and was tutored in the various shinobi fields.

From Rias, Naruto learned fuinjutsu, as well as activated his adamantine chakra chains.

Erza taught him forging and kenjutsu.

Pyrrha taught him genjutsu and bukijutsu.

Angelica taught Naruto Jikukan ninjutsu.

Jiraiya trained him in ninjutsu, espionage, intelligence gathering, and helped start Naruto on learning the Hirashin, and developing the Rasengan.

Tsunade, had taught Naruto the medical arts, and the art of seduction. (Don't give me grief for that.)

Naruto had also been forced to reveal some of his skills, due to certain situations.

At the age of six, Naruto had distracted a Kumo-nin, who had kidnapped two Hyuuga main branch girls, as well as the Uchiha heiress, until the timely arrival of one Itachi Uchiha.

At the age of eight, Naruto had saved several members of the Uchiha clan during the Uchiha massacre, including Mikoto, Izumi, Nayori, and the Uchiha heirs Suzuri, along with their brother Sasuke from being killed by Itachi.

A week later, Naruto and his friends began their training at the ninja academy, and was Rookie of the year, much to the ire of Sasuke, his loyal followers, and Kiba Inuzuka.

CURRENT

NINJA ACADEMY

Iruka was looking one final time at the room of genin hopefuls. "Well, I hope you all do well in your careers as shinobi, and make our village proud" Iruka said, as he began to announce the teams. Naruto just tuned Iruka out, until he got to the teams he knew would go far.

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai under Kakashi."

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka with jonin sensei Kurenai Yuhi."

"Team 9 is still in circulation, and next is team 10 with the second generation Ino/Shika/Cho trio under Asuma Sarutobi."

"Team 11 is Ami Mitarashi, Fuki Uzumaki, and Inaho led by Anko Mitarashi."

"Finally we have team 12, which is a special squad with Naruto Namikaze, Suzuri Uchiha, Hikari Hyuuga, Yakumo Kurama, Shini Aburame, and Azami under Rias, Erza, Pyrrha, and Angelica Namikaze."

"WHAT!"

"How does that loser" Sasuke demanded, only for massive KI to shut him up. "Be quiet foolish little Sasuke, since Kakashi will practically give you all the attention" Naruto said in a tone worthy of Itachi. At that moment, the door flew off its hinges, and slammed into a certain pink-haired someone, promptly sending her to lala land. "Team 12 come with us" Rias said, as the group walked out.

End chap 1

/

Now to explain a few things.

Angelica is from the Teen Titans comic, where she was the second Disruptor, due to the suit she wore, and died when Clock King incinerated her. I went with her exceling in jikukan ninjutsu because of the suit she wore, and it actually suits her, since jikukan ninjutsu can disrupt the natural flow of things. (For another idea of what I'm talking about, the Swat Kats character Hard Drive is an example, since he wore his surge suit.)

Rias sacrificed herself against the extreme members of the khaos brigade.

Erza died during the events with the Alvarez empire.

Pyrrha is human, but her sage mode gives her the faunus looks.

No, Naruto won't get the toad contract.

/

No harem list this time, because I've got a few surprises in store.

/

I'd like to take this time to send my heartfelt thoughts and sympathies to those affected by Hurricane Florence this past Thursday.

Read & Review


End file.
